


The Rebel and her Captain

by jeeno2



Series: RebelCaptain AUs [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Smut, but only of the terrible fanfiction smut variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: K-2 finds fanfiction on the Rebel network featuring Cassian and Jyn.  He decides Cassian needs to know about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I don't even know. I'm super stressed these days and crack is what tends to happen when I get stressed. Also, a friend wrote me an "OTP finds fanfiction of themselves" ficlet in a different fandom this week and I couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like with rebelcaptain.
> 
> The current plan is for this to have a part 2, but if I wake up tomorrow ashamed of my life and my choices that may not happen, lol.

K-2 is hunched over Cassian’s datapad, engrossed in whatever he’s reading when Cassian finally gets back to his quarters from his nightmare of a spare parts expedition.

He’d only intended to be gone an hour.  When he left, he’d told Kay he’d be back in a bit, which is what he always says when he doesn’t want his to friend to worry about him.

Unfortunately, Cassian ran into several unplanned snags.  The Sergeant at the first warehouse claimed they didn’t have the part he needed.  He sent Cassian to another warehouse, which was located clear across Echo Base.  Cassian discovered, too late, that Echo Base’s public transportation system is currently down for repairs, and so he’d hoofed it nearly two miles to the second warehouse – only to be told, once there, that the Sergeant who runs the first one was just being lazy and did, in fact, have the part he was looking for.

By the time Cassian finally got what Bodhi asked him for he’d been gone half the day.  He knows from experience that K-2 tends to worry whenever he’s away for longer than he’d anticipated.  Given his track record, he supposes he can’t really blame his old friend.  Either way, when he enters his quarters Cassian braces himself for the lecture he knows he’s about to receive.

“Hey, Kay,” Cassian says, trying to sound upbeat.  He clears his throat.  “I’m, um… sorry I was gone so long.  Had no idea it’d be such an ordeal.”

K-2 says nothing in response.  His eyes stay fixed on the datapad as though Cassian hadn’t said anything at all.

 _He must be really upset with me_ , Cassian muses.

“What’s going on, Kay?” he tries again.

At that, K-2’s head finally snaps up. “Oh.  Cassian.”  Kay blinks at him, as though only just now realizing he’s here.  “I didn’t hear you come in.”  

Cassian raises an eyebrow at him.  “That much is obvious.”  He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the hook on the back of his door.  “What are you looking at?”

K-2 doesn’t respond for a long moment.  He just cocks his head to one side and stares at him, as though considering his next words very carefully.

“Cassian,” he says eventually, the word clipped and precise.  “You better take a look at this.”  He taps one metal finger on the screen of the datapad.  “Though I don’t think you’re going to like it.

Cassian frowns.  “What is it?”  He runs through a mental checklist of all the missions that were set to fly out this afternoon, and his stomach sinks when he remembers Jyn was supposed to join Solo and Chewbacca on a reconnaissance mission to the far side of Hoth.  He freezes in place.  “What happened, Kay?”  

“Nothing… happened,” K-2 says.  His voice has an unusual cadence to it that Cassian has never heard before.  “Or at least… no one’s injured or dead.  Not yet anyway.”

Cassian can’t remember the last time K-2 acted so cryptically.  Confused, he moves behind Kay’s chair so he can get a look at what he’s reading.  He peers at the datapad screen a moment and then shoots Kay a quizzical look.  “This isn’t a debriefing summary.”

“No,” K-2 says. “It isn’t.  Just… just read it.”

He does.

* * *

 

_Jyn Erso’s eyelids were drooping with desire as she lay back against the pillows of Cassian’s bed. She was wearing his big fluffy parka, a smile, and nothing else.  “There’s a horrible snowstorm outside and there’s only one bed in here.  Whatever are we going to do?”_

 

* * *

 

Cassian jumps away from the datapad as though it slapped him.  “What – what are you – what?” he splutters.  He stares at the device again, though he is so shocked by what he just read his vision is going blurry and it’s difficult to make out any of the words.  “What the hell is  _that_?”

Kay has never laughed before.  Cassian didn’t include it in his programming.  The look on the droid’s face right now, however, is the closest Cassian has ever seen his friend come to an expression of actual amusement.  “I found it on Echo Base’s network,” he says.  “For some reason, there’s a whole network site of anonymously written fictional descriptions of pornographic trysts between you and Sergeant Erso.  Solo found out about it this morning and told me.” He pauses.  “Ostensibly so I could inform you.”

Cassian’s jaw opens and shuts like he’s a fish out of water.  “What… but  _why_?”  He feels like he’s about to be sick.  “Why are they writing these things?”

Kay shrugs indifferently. “It must be because you’re so prominent now,” he replies.  “’The Heroes of Scarif,’ and so forth.  In either event Solo insists nothing like this was on the network before Sergeant Erso officially joined the rebellion.”  He glances at Cassian, still looking more amused than Cassian has ever seen him.  “I daresay the two of you have become quite the network sensation.”  

But Cassian is not amused.  

“Here – let me read you a few more passages,” he says, turning back to the datapad.  “So that you have all the information you need before deciding how to proceed in this matter.”

“NO!” Cassian cries out, hands covering his ears.  “Don’t!  Just – stop it!”

K-2 ignores him and reads aloud:

* * *

 

 _“The Captain raised one sexy eyebrow at his Rebellion underling as he slowly dropped his pants.  He took his stiff, enormous twelve-inch cock out and showed it to Jyn, her eyes growing wider with desire by the second.  He ran both of his hands through his wild hair before speaking.  ‘You like that,_ querida mia _?,’ he asked her.  He nodded at his enormous dick, innuendo dripping from his every word.  “Oh, I bet you do.’”_

 

* * *

 

Kay pauses, and looks at Cassian.  Cassian buries his head in his hands.  “Please stop,” he begs weakly.

“I have to say,” Kay says. “Whoever wrote this was being far too generous in describing your proportions.”

“Kay,” Cassian says, warningly. “You’re not helping.”  He sits down heavily in a chair, and folds his arms tightly across his chest.  “What Jyn and I do – or actually, what we  _don’t_  do – in the privacy of my quarters is…” He trails off as a sudden, horrific thought occurs to him.  “Wait.” He stands up from his chair so fast he knocks it to the ground as his blood turns to ice in his veins.  “Has Jyn seen any of this?”  

Kay shrugs again.  “I can’t say for certain what Sergeant Erso has or has not seen.  But given that Solo heard about this site from somebody else before he told me, and given that Solo did not go to great lengths to ensure we were not overheard, I believe the odds are approximately 85.7 percent that she knows it exists.”

“Oh, god,” Cassian says, burying his face in his hands.  He hasn’t so much as kissed Jyn yet, though these past few weeks he’s been slowly gathering his nerve.  And while he’s certainly imagined what Jyn might look like wearing nothing but his parka, he cannot believe other people would be depraved enough to write about such a thing.  What the hell will Jyn think if she finds this garbage?  “We need to ask Solo to delete it.  All of it.”

“I don’t think Solo himself has the right security clearances to delete this,” K-2 says mildly.  “And while I do agree we should follow up with him, to be perfectly honest I don’t think he is upset enough this to do anything about it.”

Cassian doesn’t doubt the second part of that for a second.

“Here,” Kay says a moment later, pulling away from him and facing the datapad once more.  “Let me show you another one.  Whoever wrote this one clearly likes you quite a lot.”

“Kay.  Don’t.”

“I think I shall.”

K-2 spends the next twenty minutes perusing the rest of the site – which is called, apparently, “The Rebel and her Captain,” which strikes Cassian as a terrible name.  When Kay comes to a section he thinks is particularly horrifying or anatomically inaccurate he pauses to chastise, and then to correct, whoever wrote it.  Though obviously whoever wrote the thing isn't there to hear him.

For his part, Cassian does his best to ignore him.  And tries to think, instead, of what the hell he’s going to say to Jyn the next time he sees her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left such enthusiastic feedback on the first chapter! Here's the gripping finale to the saga. I suspect Jyn may be a tad OOC in it. But with a cracked-out premise like this one I suppose it's to be expected. Please forgive me. ;) And thank you so much for reading.

Cassian hopes Kay is wrong. 

He hopes most people at Echo Base do not, in fact, know about “The Rebel and her Captain.”

But his hopes are dashed as soon as he gets to the mess hall for dinner.

There’s a group of new recruits clustered together near the front of the room, their heads bowed over a single shared datapad in the center of their table.  Every now and then one of them glances over his shoulder at Cassian, only to quickly look away again the moment they make eye contact.  He overhears giggles and snickers as he slowly makes his way towards the table where Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi sit, as well as the odd snippet of conversation he can’t help but think is about him:

“Holy Force, he’s wearing the parka.  _The_ parka.  I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, I call bullshit.  He’s not that tall.  I say seven inches, max.”

By the time Cassian reaches his friends he’s gripping his dinner tray so tightly he’s close to snapping it in half.

“Hey, Cassian,” Bodhi says lightly, when he sees him.  “Um… how are you?”

He looks at Bodhi, hoping that maybe his friends, at least, are unaware of the disaster his life has become.  He swallows, and tries to rearrange his features into something that looks a bit less like blind fury.

“I’m… I’m good,” Cassian says after a beat.  He takes a bite of his dinner and tries to swallow it.  It tastes like sawdust.  At least _that_ part’s normal.  “Oh, and before I forget.  I got that spare part you wanted.  It took me half the day to find it, but –“

Before he can finish his thought, Cassian is abruptly cut off by Baze, who’s begun waving his hands frantically in front of Bodhi’s face to get his attention.

“It updated!"  Baze shouts happily.  He punches the air, then Chirrut’s shoulder.

At the horrified look Bodhi shoots him Baze pauses, and then turns, very slowly, to look at Cassian.  He blinks at him in confusion, as if only just now realizing he’s joined their table. 

A half-second later Baze bursts into a fit of wild, uncontrolled laughter.

Bodhi’s eyes dart back and forth between Baze and Cassian, looking like he’s trying hard to make up his mind about something very important.

After a few moments of this he eventually sighs resignedly and closes his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Cassian,” Bodhi says.  He pulls his datapad from his knapsack and places it on the table in front of him.  “I really am.  But… I mean, this one is really good.”  He gives Cassian a weak smile, and then starts to read whatever it is that’s got Baze so excited.

As his friends – or, rather, the people Cassian once thought of as friends – lose themselves in their dinnertime reading, Cassian buries his face in his hands, wondering how the hell this is his life.

* * *

 

According to the flight log Jyn got back from her mission nearly three hours ago.  Even so, she doesn’t show up for dinner that night.

Unless she’s injured Jyn never misses a meal.  One way or another, the fact that she skipped the mess hall tonight can’t be a good sign.

It takes Cassian a long time to work up the courage to go find her.  Eventually, however, he decides it can’t be put off any longer.  Talking to Jyn about what’s going on is the last thing he wants to do – but the only way dinner would have been worse is if she’d been there to witness it herself.

He has to talk to her, and he has to do it now. 

But what the hell is he going to say to her?  _Hey, guess what, Jyn?  The whole base is writing and reading stories about you and me having sex_. _What do you think about that?_  

He’d rather be turned into bantha fodder.

But he walks briskly to her quarters all the same, knowing there’s nothing to be done for it.  By the time he gets there he feels like little more than a tangled jumble nerves. 

He knocks on her door three times, very loudly.  That way, if she’s home, she’ll be sure to hear him.

From inside Jyn’s room comes the unmistakable sounds of a datapad hurriedly being shut down and dresser drawers being opened and then quickly slammed shut. 

A long moment later, Jyn finally opens the door.  Her clothes are rumpled and her cheeks are flushed.  Cassian finds that very odd.  He’s never once seen Jyn blush -- not even when Han Solo winked at her in that debriefing a few weeks ago – and unless they’re out in the field her clothes are always pressed and neat.

Still, though.  At least she doesn’t look angry.  

Cassian can’t help but think that’s a reason for optimism.

“Cassian,” she says.  Her voice sounds strange.  “I… um.  I guess I was expecting you to come by sooner or later.”

Cassian’s stomach sinks.  He never visits her here.  If she was expecting him, Kay was right, earlier.  She definitely already knows about the stories. 

Damnit.

He clears his throat.  “Can I, um…” he trails off, then awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.  “Can I come in?”

Jyn straightens. “Oh.  Yeah.  Right.”  She opens her door a little wider and motions for him to enter.  “Yeah.  Come in.”

Cassian has never been inside Jyn’s quarters before.  There’s never been a specific need for it, and he’s never managed to come up with a good excuse to just casually drop by.  As he walks inside he does his best not to gawk at the few personal possessions she has scattered about on shelves and on top of her dresser. 

He sits down heavily in the room’s only chair and braces himself for what’s undoubtedly going to the worst, most awkward conversation he’s ever had.

“So,” Cassian says.  “I… um.  Assume you’ve heard the news?”

She nods.  And to his shock, she smiles.

“Yeah,” she says.  “Solo, he… Well.  He told me about it during our mission.  I went to the site right when we got back because I thought he was playing a joke on me.  You know how he is.  But… I was wrong.”  She averts her eyes.  “It’s no joke.” 

Cassian leans forward in the chair, elbows on his knees.  “I’m so sorry, Jyn,” he says, his words tumbling over each other in their rush to leave his mouth.  “It’s so disgusting, I know.  And I have no idea why they’re doing this to us.  I’ll make them get rid of it, even if I have to talk to Mon Mothma herself.”  The idea of bringing this up with Mon Mothma is so horrifying it gives Cassian heart palpitations.  But if that’s what it takes to get rid of that terrible site, he’ll do it.

Jyn doesn’t say anything in response to his outburst for a long moment.  She only looks at him, as though thinking over her next words very carefully. 

Eventually, she shrugs.  “I’m not really upset about it, to be honest.”

Cassian’s eyes go wide with surprise.  “You’re not?” 

Her smile grows.   “I think it’s actually a little funny, don’t you?   I mean, it’s not like it’s really _us_ they’re writing about.  It’s more like – it’s just a bunch of porn with our names tacked onto it.”

Cassian shakes his head, stunned.  He can’t be hearing her right.  Why isn’t she furious?

“I mean… yes, all of that is true, but…”  Cassian pauses, trying to pin down exactly what it is that’s troubling him.  “But it’s… I mean, it’s a huge invasion of our privacy, right?  And it’s all very presumptuous of them, too.  Because we don’t… I mean, you and I, we’re not…”

_We’re not together. Not like that._

His face begins to turn red as he realizes he can’t finish his thought out loud.

To his immense relief, however, Jyn seems to catch his meaning well enough.  “I know we’re not,” she says, very quietly.  “But maybe part of why they’re writing this stuff is because… I don’t know.  Because they think we should be?”

Whatever Cassian had been expecting from Jyn when he came here tonight, this was not it.

“Wh- _what_?” he sputters, eyes wide.

Jyn looks away again, a faint blush starting to color her cheeks to match his.  “I mean, most of these stories are… you know.  Ridiculous.”  She chances another glance at him before her eyes dart down to the floor.  “I doubt we’ll ever be trapped in a place with only one small bed we’ll have no choice but to share.  Or that either of us will ever accidentally ingest an aphrodisiac while out on patrol one day.”  She pauses, and bites her lip.  “But the stories Han told me about – and the ones I’ve read, even the really filthy ones – all end happily.  With you and me.  Together.”  Her eyes lock on his.  “They all end with us happy.  And... and in love.”

Cassian feels like he should say something.  Partly because he’s never heard Jyn say so many words all at the same time.  And partly because what she’s saying makes sense. All the stories Kay read to him were clearly written by people who, for some reason he cannot fathom, very badly want him and Jyn to be happy.  And together. 

Mostly, though, Cassian wants to say something because ever since Scarif, these have all been things he wants with Jyn, too.  It’s something he’s having an increasingly hard time denying, even to himself.

But he says nothing.  Because what if none of that is what Jyn wants?

And so they sit together in silence for a very long time, neither of them saying anything at all.  Eventually – Cassian doesn’t remember exactly when, or how – he joins her on her bed, sitting next to her, his arm wrapped around her while her head rests lightly on his shoulder.

She eventually lifts her head and looks up at him.  Something he sees in her eyes – he couldn’t name it if he tried – gives Cassian the courage to close his own eyes and jump.

“I just… um," he begins haltingly.  He swallows.  Takes a deep breath.  He tells himself he can do this.  

"What is it?" Jyn prompts.

He sighs.  "Jyn.  Um.  It's just that... you should know that… I don’t look like that,” he says shyly, his arm tightening around her.  “The way they described me in some of those stories.  Just so you know.  I’m not…” He trails off.  Shakes his head.  Has there ever been a more awkward conversation?  “What I mean to say is…”

She presses a single finger to his lips, silencing him.  She smiles.  “Same with me.” Her smile grows.  “My boobs aren’t nearly that big.  And I can’t tie a Gapanga stem with just my tongue.”  She closes her eyes, and leans her head back against his shoulder.  It feels so good, sitting here together with her like this.  “But I don’t think any of that stuff really matters.”

And then, without another word, she kisses him.

Tomorrow morning, first thing, he’s going to find Solo, and either demand he have that stupid site taken down once and for all or threaten to have him killed.  But for now -- just for tonight -- Cassian supposes Jyn is right, and there’s probably no harm in just letting it be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to say hello to me on tumblr I'm there as jeeno2.


End file.
